


The Hint..

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: "Just a hint!" ; "fraid not lass."
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Hint..

"Just a hint!" Robin exasperatedly asked yet again. She was stubborn and hated this whole suprise thing. 

"Fraid not lass." 

"You don't really beleoeve in that, do you?" 

"Does the retired pirate believe in suoerstitions? Aye, some." 

"So you're trlling me if Alice had wanted to jeep a black cat, you would have denied her?" 

A low blow but one that served her point only slightly. 

"I would have found the cst for her. But also, she didnt want to keep any animal she found."

"Yeah realized that when I said it." Alice didn't exactly lpve thr concept of keeping anyone or anything locked away. She knew how it felt and would never fully be rid of some of the effects of her isiolated childhood. And Alice wasn't exactly trsditional. "So, bunk tradition and just tell me?" 

"Nice try, but no. You'll just have to wait." 

"Wait for what?" Alice asked returning from her most recent bug release. 

"Your dad won't tell.me what your wedding dress looks like. Says its bad luck." 

Alicw tilted her head. Superstitions weren't exactly high on the list of things she'd been taight as a child. Killian had feared limiting her further. But he could still bloody well be suspicious. 

"The wedding isn't that far off, lass." 

"Ugh. You're mlre stubborn than I am." 

"Never seen you care this muvh about what I was wearing. You do rememeber that we'll take ourbdresses lff, right?" 

Robin went beet red and Alice didnd't even flinch. She was closer to her papa that most people were and she had never had much shame to speak of regsrdless.  
"Your dad...heard that." 

"So?" 

"None of my business, didn't hear a thing." Robin aplreocated the half assed attempt at saving her remaining shred of dignity in the moment. "And no, still not getting a hint." 

"You being this stubborn about telling me ablut it does gove me one hint." 

"It does?" 

"It's a white dress." 

"Maybe." 

Robin rolled her eyes and thry ate dinner. She was right about the color hut no one gave her ant real hints unti the wedding. Well Alice let a few things slip.


End file.
